


It's Happening

by Rachwrites82



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lucy having babies, Rufus freaking out, Wyatt freaking out, og3 Time team feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachwrites82/pseuds/Rachwrites82
Summary: Lucy goes into Labor and Wyatt isn’t able to get to her right away, so he sends the one other person he trusts most in the world to help her, Rufus.





	It's Happening

The soft, plush carpet of the newly decorated Logan nursery welcomed Lucy’s bare feet as she waddled in. Stopping for a second to catch her breath, she marveled at the art surrounding her.

The entire room gave off a sense of adventure and excitement. 

All four walls were painted and decorated by a local artist Wyatt had hired to surprise Lucy. The artist had done a marvelous job at detailing, in color, the places and people of history. Thanks to their recent past life of time travel, they were all people and places Lucy and Wyatt had actually seen and met. 

Smiling with a sense of calm and comfort at drawings of the great Hary Houdini, Jim Bowie, and Harriet Tubman, looking down over the cribs, Lucy looked down and placed a hand on her overly, enlarged belly. 

Stroking her hand in comforting circles, Lucy spoke to her unborn babies, “Don’t worry little ladies, there’s nothing original about your new room. You have some of the most wonderful people of history looking over you.”

“Alright, I can see you Lucy, can you see and hear me?” 

The view of Wyatt’s face and the sound of his voice came in clear on the high tech baby monitor screen, made to appear as a small movie screen on the 1930’s and the Hollywood part of the wall. An intricate painting of Hedy Lamar and Charles Boyer playing the piano, surrounded one side of the screen while on the other side, Bonnie and Clyde were rushing to get in a vehicle, running away from a bank they’d just robbed.

“Yes, Wow!” Lucy expressed, “Rufus and Jiya went all out didn’t they?” 

“It’s amazing,” Wyatt marveled, “there’s a monitor in every room of the house. Also it links to our phones so when one of us is away, we can visually check in, pretty cool, huh?” 

Lucy felt overwhelmed by the technology, “It’s a very nice gift from them, but I think they miss working on time machines. This seems a little much.” 

Wyatt shook his head, “Nah, you know they loved the work,” giving her a wink, he added, “and nothing is ever too much for my girls.”

Lucy gave Wyatt a sweet, thankful look through the screen.

“Alright, I’m coming up to help you down the stairs.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “No, Wyatt,” she protested, “We’ll meet you down in the kitchen. We got up here by ourselves and we’re perfectly capable of getting back down by ourselves.”

“Lucy,” Wyatt complained, “no offense, but you can’t even see your feet anymore and I can tell you’ve been having more trouble going down the stairs.” 

Lucy gasped in offense, “I can see my feet,” she argued as she looked down and realized with a sense of dread that was not the case. 

She glanced back up at the monitor to protest further but Wyatt was no longer there. It wasn’t but seconds later, she heard his footsteps coming down the hall and there he stood before her with a smooth smirk on his face, not the least bit winded from running up the stairs.

“Show off,” Lucy teased as she looked down and addressed her belly, “ladies don’t be fooled. Your dad is a reckless hot head who always thinks he’s right.”

Twitching his mouth up to suppress a laugh, Wyatt walked over and placed both his hands on Lucy’s belly.

“And your mom is a bossy know it all who normally is right,” Wyatt informed them, “but not when she’s being stubborn.” 

Moving his hands from her belly, he placed them on Lucy’s shoulders and looked at her lovingly, “You asked me to tie your shoes the other morning, last week you sent me out for a box of chocodiles in the middle of the night, and the other day you plopped your hot sexy legs in my lap and begged me for a foot rub.”

Lucy nodded at him in agreement, “True.”

“Why can I do all those things but I can’t help you down the stairs?” 

Lucy had to admit, he had a point. But since their two babies were currently residing in her uterus, she felt she’d earned the right to be stubborn.

“Because I asked you to do those things and I needed the help,” she told him simply, “I’m not an old lady who can’t get down the stairs, Wyatt. I’m 36 weeks pregnant and I know what I need help with, and what I don’t.”

She was satisfied with her answer until she stared into his warm, blue eyes and realized as Wyatt let out a huff of air, he was still not having it.

“Yes, but you don’t know your going to need help getting down the stairs until you’re already falling,” he pointed out “and I’m sorry, ma’am,” he teased as a flash of fear clouded his expression, “You and these girls are the love of my whole world and anything that puts your safety at risk terrifies me.” 

He sighed as his fingers reached up to stroke her cheek, “It’s not that I don’t think you can do it, Lucy. It’s just that the stakes are too high and it’s time to play it safe.” 

A pang of guilt attacked Lucy. Of course he’d be worried about his family. That’s what they were to each other even before they found out the babies were coming. They have each other to call home and with Wyatt’s job at homeland securities and their previous life of time travel and adventure, they had no control over some of the risks they had to take. So Wyatt wanting her to be careful on the little things made sense and it was smart and very sweet of him. 

Lucy sighed in defeat and offered Wyatt up a smile of submission.

“So we’re agreed?” He asked, leaning in to kiss her as his fingers found her chin and his thumb smoothed over her lips.

“Agreed,” Lucy said, meeting his lips with hers, “I’ll play it more safe.” 

 

It was a week and a half later when Lucy awoke from a quick and sharp pain in her lower side. 

She grunted in irritation, “After you’re born young lady, I’m sure you’ll wake me up plenty of times, but for now let mommy sleep, please,” she chastised as she rolled over and reached out for Wyatt, not surprised to find his side of the bed empty.

He usually arose pretty early in the morning to work out before heading into the offices of Homeland Security, where he worked under Agent Christopher. So Lucy didn’t think anything of it until she picked up her phone and checked the time, frowning in concern when she noticed it was only 3 am. She started to sit up as her phone buzzed. Wyatt’s face appeared on the screen, inviting her to face time.  
Lucy pushed the button to answer, slightly frowning as she noticed Wyatt was dressed in his tactical gear and he was riding in a vehicle.

Attempting to hide her anxiety, Lucy calmly asked, “What does Agent Christopher have you doing?” 

Wyatt gave her an apologetic look before answering her, “We finally know where this dick has been hiding we’ve been after the past few months. I’m leading the raid, it’s about three hours out.”

His eyes checked over her through the screen of his phone, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you so I turned on the baby monitor. I saw you wake up from my phone. Are you okay, you feeling alright?”

“Oh?” Lucy expressed as she looked over at the baby monitor and noticed the green light on, “I’m fine, Wyatt,” she assured him casually rolling her eyes, “couldn’t you have just called me in the morning instead of spying on me with this thing?” 

He silently told her no with a smirk and the slight shake of his head before he explained, “I felt bad leaving you in the middle of the night, I didn’t want you to worry when you woke up. Besides, it’s you who’s worrying me. I noticed your heart rate elevated a little.”

A little confused, Lucy asked, “How?,” while examining her body and gasping in shock when she noticed a band on her wrist. It was equipped with a tiny monitor screen that was keeping track of her pulse and her movements. 

A little disgusted, she looked into her phone screen and asked, “What is this?”

“It’s nothing,” Wyatt defended, a little sheepish, “just an extra way for me to know you’re okay when your home by yourself. It has an emergency button and when you push it, it calls me directly and I’ll know you need help,” he said innocently and a little proud of himself.

“A life alert button!?” Lucy acknowledged, clearly horrified, “You put a life alert band on me, Wyatt? That’s a little excessive don’t you think?” 

“No,” Wyatt answered, attempting not to laugh at her outburst. 

Lucy huffed out a breath of frustration. 

“Lucy,” Wyatt addressed her lovingly with a stern look and then sighed, “Just humor me, okay? This is the last case I’m on before I get paternity leave and if we catch this guy, then I can be home with you. I just didn’t want to go so far out and leave you alone this far into your pregnancy. It was either this or I called and woke up Jiya in the middle of the night to come stay with you. I thought you’d like the life alert band idea better,” he shrugged and touched the screen where Lucy’s mouth was with his fingers as if he could smooth her frown away through the phone screen, “No risks, we’re playing it safe, remember?”

Lucy started to relax as the smooth, sexy smile Wyatt was giving her gradually wore her down.

“Fine,” she told him with a defeated sigh before smiling sweetly at him, “Thank you for looking out for us.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Wyatt flirted, “Ma’am.”

Lucy giggled, “Don’t you Ma’am me yet,” she teased, “Where’d you even get something like this so fast anyway?”

“Rufus brought it to me the day him and Jiya hooked up the baby monitor system,” he told her, “it’s actually pretty cool,” he added with a sense of awe, “The bands are interchangeable and come in different sizes, so when the babies are born it’s safe to use on them. An alarm goes off on your phone if they stop breathing.”

“Wow,” Lucy marveled, “with Rufus and Jiya around, we just might be the safest parents on the planet.”

Wyatt nodded in agreement, “see, already nothing like our own parents,” he said with a sad smile.

Ever since they found out they were going to be parents, the late night discussions about the awful parenting skills of Lucy’s mother and Wyatt’s father had escalated between them. Both of them repeatedly assured the other they would never and could never be the kind of parents they’re own were. 

Sometimes Lucy’s heart felt it would burst with the amount of love she felt for her husband and their two girls on the way. She’d briefly had to imagine life without Wyatt on more than one occasions. The more enraptured in life and family she became with him, the more harshly the memories of thinking he was gone haunted her. 

Suddenly a little uneasy about what Wyatt was out doing, worry clouded Lucy’s features, “You’re gonna be safe right, no lone hero stuff?” 

Wyatt looked at her a little flattered and amused, “Should I have put the other life alert band on myself?” He teased as Lucy gave him a disapproving glare.

“I’ll be fine, Lucy, I got my team with me,” he assured her, “no reckless hot head tonight. I promise.” 

“No risks, we’re playing it safe,” Lucy bossed him with his own words he’d used on her. 

“That’s right,” Wyatt agreed and then repeated, “no risks, playing it safe.”

Lucy smiled at him and then yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Speaking of playing it safe, are you sure you’re okay?” Wyatt asked. 

“Yes,” Lucy answered, the tone of her voice sounding a little more tired than before, “one of your children kicked me and woke me up,” she informed him as she looked down at her belly, “but I gave her a stern talking to and she’s settled down.”

Wyatt laughed and looked down at Lucy’s belly through the screen, “Don’t worry girls, I’ve been privy to your mothers stern talking’s. She put’s up a good fight but she’s easy to melt with the right charm,” he said as he looked at Lucy and winked. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and lovingly laughed, “I’m sure they possess just the right amount of your charm too.” 

“I hope so, for their sakes,” he teased as Lucy yawned again, “Go back to sleep,” he ordered, “I’ll call you when we catch this guy.”

Lucy gave him an appreciative nod.

“And promise me if anything happens you’ll call me or push that button?” he pleaded.

“I promise,” she assured him, “You be careful because we happen to love you, Wyatt Logan,” She told him, pointing at her unborn girls.

“I will,” he promised, “I love my girls too, all three of you” he said as he lovingly touched the screen meeting Lucy’s fingers before she turned off the call. 

Lucy looked down and spoke to her unborn babies, “A life alert button, can you believe your daddy?” 

Knowing Wyatt was still watching her, Lucy got out of bed and motioned to the baby monitor by pointing at the bathroom that she had to pee. 

From the S.W.A.T. team van where Wyatt was sitting, he silently laughed and shook his head as he put his phone in his pocket and addressed his team.

“Alright, listen up, we’re about two hours out, we get in and we get this done,” he ordered, “I’ve got a very pregnant wife to get back to and I’m sure you all have better things to do as well, so we get this done right.” 

The “Yes sir’s” of his team did little to comfort Wyatt as he only wished to be back at home with Lucy and his girls. 

 

A couple of hours later, Lucy found herself in a conundrum.

It was a contraction she had suffered through and experienced, she was certain of that. When and if the next one would come was the stressful question weighing on her mind.

That, and how in the world was she going to get up off the floor.

Thank goodness she hadn’t fallen. But as she had kneeled over in pain from the contraction, she had found it best just to keep kneeling until her body rested on the floor. She had attempted to get up several times but each time was an epic fail. 

So that was the situation she found herself in, resting, curled up in a fetal position on the bedroom floor. 

The life alert band had been mocking her since she’d first realized she couldn’t get up and her phone was on the bed. She made the very stubborn decision to wait to see if she’d have another contraction before pushing the dreaded button. She only hoped if she didn’t have another contraction, Wyatt wouldn’t check in on the baby monitor. There was no need to give him a panic when he needed to be focusing on his dangerous task at hand. It had been a few hours since she’d talked to him last and he would have checked in as soon as they had caught their guy and he was safe. He always checked in without fail, so Lucy knew his job was not finished yet. If she could help it, she was determined to eventually find a way to get up without Wyatt ever finding out about it and she might could get through the rest of her pregnancy with a little bit of dignity still in tact. 

Lucy looked at the time on the life alert band. It had been exactly eight minutes and 42 seconds since she’d felt as if all of her muscles and guts were squishing together. She was a few days away from being 38 weeks pregnant. That’s really as far as her doctor had wanted her to go while carrying twins so she had plans to schedule Lucy in a C-section if she’d went any further than that. Lucy knew contractions could last off and on for days or they could start and just keep going but a contraction meant her labor had at least started.

“Looks like we might get that natural birth after all, ladies,” Lucy weakly told her girls, suddenly a little scared about her predicament, “but you two listen to me,” she ordered as she pointed her finger at her belly, “please wait until your Daddy gets back before doing that to mommy again.” 

Almost as if it was an act of rebellion, Lucy gasped in pain as another contraction came on full force. She realized her two girls were not in the least bit interested in minding her. 

“Oh!” Lucy fussed at them in agitation, “you both so take after your father.” 

Lucy cried in pain as she breathed through the contraction and reluctantly pushed the life alert button.

 

Wyatt had just finished briefing Agent Christopher in person, at the site where they’d found their man and arrested him, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

“Excuse me, Ma’am,” he said, “I gotta check this, it could be Lucy.”

Agent Christopher nodded her permission at him, “How is she?” 

“Pregnant and stubborn,” Wyatt answered her with a grin that quickly vanished once he learned the reason his phone had buzzed.

“Everything alright?” Agent Christopher asked as she watched Wyatt turn pale and franticly click on his phone.

“She pushed the button, I’m just trying to find her on the monitors,” he rambled in a panic, “there!” he said with a small amount of relief, “She’s on the floor in the bedroom,” he acknowledged and dreadfully wondered, “Why is she on the floor?” 

Agent Christopher calmly and patiently stood by in worry and support while Wyatt attempted to call Lucy.

“She’s not answering,” he cried with a shaky breath as he clicked back to view the monitor.

He watched helplessly from his phone screen as Lucy waved at him and gave him a weak smile and pointed at her stomach.

“Oh God, It’s happening!” Wyatt yelled at Agent Christopher.

Agent Christopher wasted no time as she gave orders for Wyatt’s second to take over.

“Let’s go, Wyatt,” she ordered, “I’ll drive you.”

Wyatt nodded as they both took off in a running sprint towards her SUV.

“I’m coming Lucy,” Wyatt promised as he launched himself in the passenger seat, seconds before Agent Christopher started the vehicle and peeled out onto the road.

Without dwelling one second on it, Wyatt called the one person he trusted most in the world to take care of Lucy when he was not able to get to her. 

 

Since Jiya had an early meeting with one of their investors, Rufus woke up relishing in the fact that he had the house to himself for the morning. He made plans in his mind before getting out of bed to do absolutely nothing. He was happily dreaming of how many chocodiles he was going to eat for breakfast while binging all the ‘Star Wars’ movies when his phone rang and Wyatt’s name appeared on the screen. 

Rufus grumpily answered, “I know it’s been a while since we lived in the bunker and you miss me and all but you don’t have to call so early in the morning, Wyatt. Normal people aren’t up at this hour.” 

“Rufus,” Wyatt said hastily, “It’s happening.”

“The zombie apocalypse, Y2k, or did Beyoncé drop a new album?” Rufus asked sarcastically.

“Lucy’s in labor,” Wyatt impatiently replied. 

Rufus immediately sat up in bed and started grinning from ear to ear.

“It’s really happening? Congrats!” Rufus rambled in excitement, “I’ll call Jiya and we’ll meet you two at the hospital when they’re born. This is so great, I can’t wait to meet my two little God daughters…”

“Rufus!” Wyatt yelled, interrupting Rufus’s rambling.

“I need you to go get her,” Wyatt instructed him.

Confused Rufus argued, “I told you, Jiya is in a meeting, I’ll get her later.

“No,” Wyatt huffed out, “Rufus, I need you to go get Lucy.” 

“What!?” Rufus asked in horror.

Wyatt took a deep breath, “She’s at home and I’m not there, You’re closer and can get to her faster than an ambulance. Agent Christopher is driving us back now, I’m a few hours out.”

Filled with utter dread, Rufus somehow found himself on auto pilot as he threw on a hoodie over his tee shirt and pajama pants. He grabbed the keys to his vintage Volks Wagon van he had spent the past year restoring himself and ran out his front door. 

“Your wife is in labor and you’ve been out playing Rambo?” Rufus roughly accused Wyatt as he was already in the van cranking up the engine. 

“Rufus, she needs you, just go please,” Wyatt begged, close to tears, “I’ll feel better knowing you’re with her.” 

Rufus suddenly felt bad. He knew more than anyone how strongly Wyatt cared for and loved Lucy. He’d witnessed several times the fear and panic that consumed Wyatt every time Lucy was in danger and he was powerless to help. He could imagine the level of freak out Wyatt was experiencing over not being able to get to Lucy, once again. 

“I’m already on my way,” Rufus said in a calm voice, even though calm was far from what he was feeling. 

“Thanks, Rufus,” Wyatt said, sounding a little bit relieved.

“Don’t worry, she’s gonna be okay,” Rufus assured him, “Just focus on getting here.” 

“Yep, we’re going as fast as we can,” Wyatt said before he hung up.

“Me too,” Rufus said to himself as he stepped harder on the gas pedal, a little proud of the new engine he’d installed himself in his 1975, light blue, V.W. van. 

 

While Agent Christopher focused on speeding and driving around traffic, Wyatt clicked back on the baby monitor app to check on Lucy. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he saw that Lucy was still okay, patiently laying on the floor, waiting. 

Wyatt was glad it was Rufus that was coming and he knew Lucy would be glad too. 

The three of them had been through hell and back many times together and had actually saved the world. They had also all saved each other, many times over. So Wyatt had no doubt as much as Rufus was going to hate this, he was the right person to have called.

Trying to calm himself down, Wyatt flooded his mind with memories of him yelling at Rufus to “Get her out” when H.H. Holmes had Lucy trapped in that furnace. He recalled the night they had finally found Lucy after Ritten House had kept her for six weeks. It was Rufus who had to hold Lucy back when Emma taunted her over whatever she did to make sure they could never bring back her sister. Wyatt had always had his gun aimed at the people threating to hurt Lucy when all he ever wanted to do was get to her. Always having Rufus there to get to Lucy was something Wyatt had always appreciated more than Rufus would ever know. 

He had no doubt Lucy was in good hands. 

The three of them were a team. It was something they could always count on. Nothing would ever change that. 

 

Rufus had expected to find Lucy waiting for him on the porch since she would be in a hurry to get to the hospital, seeing as how she was having babies. So he found it even more odd he had to knock and she didn’t answer. 

Wyatt had given him a key to their house in case of emergencies but Rufus had to run back to his V.W. van he’d left cranked to retrieve it from his key chain.

He let himself in their house and franticly threw his hands up in the air in agitation when he didn’t see anyone in the living room or the kitchen.

“LUCY!?” Rufus called out to her.

“Rufus?” Lucy yelled back from the back of the house as Rufus sprinted towards the sound of her voice, “I’m in here!” 

Rufus found her in the bedroom, on the floor in a horizontal positon, sweating profusely and clutching her very pregnant stomach. He immediately froze up in the doorway, glaring at her in bewilderment. 

“I figured Wyatt would send you,” Lucy huffed out, “I’m so glad. Thank you for coming, Rufus,” she gratefully said to him. 

“What are you doing on the floor?” Rufus asked her, like it was her choice to be there.

Lucy stared at him, thinking he had to be kidding, “Yoga and meditation,” she answered him sarcastically.

Rufus still looked at her in confusion, so she spelled it out for him, “What does it look like, Rufus?” She asked him, dumbfound, “I’m in labor.”

Suddenly facing the reality of the situation, Rufus got all fidgety and nodded his head repeatedly with anxiety, “Well get up,” he told her in a high, shaky voice, “babies are born in hospitals. So that’s where you need to be right now. I gotta get you to the hospital.” 

“What a wonderful idea Rufus, maybe I should get up,” Lucy said sarcastically, sweet and then raised her voice, 

“A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?”

Rufus jumped and snapped out of his daze, “Oh, sorry yeah of course,” he said as he rushed over to her, put both of his hands under her arms and slowly helped her into a standing positon while Lucy moaned in pain.

“You okay?” Rufus asked, totally uncomfortable with the sounds of pain she was making, “because You don’t look so good.” 

Lucy turned and looked at him in offense, “I’m having BABIES Rufus!” She yelled and then emphasized, “Plural!”

She pinned him with an evil glare, “Why don’t we see what you’d look like if you had to do this?” 

“Don’t yell at me, I’m not the one who did this to you,” Rufus pointed out as he started to lead her out the door.

Lucy relaxed a little, releasing a small laugh, “True,” she agreed as her phone buzzed from the bed, “Oh, my phone. Get my phone please, Rufus. That’s probably the person who did this to me.”

“Speak of the devil,” Rufus muttered as he leaned Lucy up against the wall so he could go get her phone.

When he handed the phone to her, Lucy looked at him sweetly, “Thanks Rufus, do you mind going up to the baby room and getting the bag for the hospital. Oh, and we forgot to pack our toothbrushes. Can you grab those from the master bathroom?” 

Rufus glared at her in disapproving, disbelief, “Anything else I can grab while we’re in this immediate emergency situation?” He asked her in agitation. 

Lucy rolled her eyes, saying his name as if he was being silly, “Rufus. It’s fine, we have plenty of time.” 

Rufus squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, sucking in a deep breath, “Lucy, if I end up having to deliver these babies in my newly restored 1975, Volks Wagon, van, all so you and Wyatt can have fresh breath and shiny white teeth, I will never let you hear the end of it,” he threatened as Lucy stared at him like he was overreacting.

He huffed out a frustrated sigh, “just stay upright,” he ordered as he left her leaning against the wall to go get her bag.

At the sound of her phone buzzing again, Lucy quickly answered it, putting Wyatt on speaker phone, “Wyatt, It’s happening,” she cried.

At the prospect of finally getting to speak to Wyatt, the events of the morning caught up to Lucy and the reality of the situation hit her full force, causing her to feel a little fear. 

“I know, Lucy,” Wyatt said soothingly, “I’m so sorry I’m not there right now.”

“It’s okay,” Lucy assured him, “Rufus is here with me.”

“I saw that,” he told her, reminding her of the baby monitor, “Where did he go? Why haven’t you two left yet?” 

“To get our bag,” Lucy told him, “RUFUS!? We gotta go!” She yelled as Rufus rushed past her to the bathroom to get the toothbrushes and toothpaste.

“You think?!” He yelled back annoyed as he shoved the contents in the overnight bag and reached out and grabbed Lucy’s arm to usher her out.

“Is that Rambo on the phone? Tell him we’re on our way to the hospital now, he needs to focus on getting there too,” Rufus told her as he led her out to his van.

“I can hear you, Rufus,” Wyatt informed him as Rufus helped Lucy in the front seat, getting his hands slapped by her when he tried to help buckle her in and she refused. 

“Why didn’t you bring the Tesla, Rufus?” Lucy asked, as she crinkled up her nose in distaste, “It would have been much nicer and faster than whatever this thing is.”

Shocked, Rufus quickly looked at Lucy in offense as he squealed tires rushing out of the driveway, “Jiya has the Tesla. She’s meeting with the investors today,” he explained, “So, sorry,Mrs. Daisy, this’ll have to do.”

“I’m sorry, Rufus,” Lucy apologized, feeling bad, “You’ve really done an amazing job on this, “I’m just not feeling like myself today.”

“Understandable,” Rufus told her, “Just do me a favor and try not to get any pregnancy, yuck stuff on the upholstery and we’ll be good.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “I’ll do my best, since of course, I’m in complete control over what’s happening to my body right now, Rufus.”

Rufus giggled, “I’m starting to like ‘in labor’ Lucy,” he said to her, “pain brings out your best sarcasm, it’s cute.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Lucy,” Wyatt spoke up from her phone, “you didn’t look so good on the baby monitor.”

Rufus muttered a quiet, “Uh oh,” under his breath as Lucy exploded.

“BABIES, Wyatt!” She yelled into the phone, “plural,” she huffed out, “I’m having your babies.”

“That’s right, you tell him Lucy,” Rufus said proudly, “he did this to you.” 

“I’m sorry, Lucy,” Wyatt apologized, “Your doing a good job, I’m so proud of you.” 

“Kiss up,” Rufus muttered under his breath. 

“I’m so sorry I yelled, Wyatt, I love you, I’m okay,” Lucy sweetly told him.

Rufus gawked at her, “You yelled at me but didn’t tell me you were sorry and I’m not the one that did this to you,” he complained and then he jumped and almost ran off the road as a high pitched squeal suddenly came from Lucy.

Feeling bad for her pain, Rufus offered her his hand while his other hand stayed on the steering wheel and then he immediately regretted it as Lucy squeezed so hard it felt like every bone was crushing and then suddenly, he was screaming right along with her.

When the contraction passed, Lucy let go of Rufus’s hand, “I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” 

“No, I’m fine,” Rufus squeaked out, “I’m just an engineer, it’s not like I need my hand to make a living or anything.”

Wyatt’s worried voice came through the speaker on Lucy’s phone, “You okay? Remember to take deep long breaths.”

“It’s just my hand, Wyatt, I still remember how to breathe,” Rufus huffed out.

“I’m talking to Lucy, Rufus, not you,” Wyatt expressed in frustration.

“I’m doing okay, Wyatt, don’t worry, Rufus is taking good care of me,” Lucy said as she smiled over at Rufus and patted his shoulder in appreciation. 

“Yeah, I’m sacrificing bones in the processes, but we got this,” Rufus assured Wyatt and then he slammed on his breaks as the car in front of him came to a complete stop.

“Rufus, why are we stopping?” Lucy asked.

“Because, Lucy,” Rufus said in frustration, “you see all those cars in front of us?” He pointed out at them, “that’s what you call, L.A. morning rush traffic. I may have rebuilt this vehicle with my two bare hands, but I didn’t add any time travel funny business to it. So, we can’t exactly fly over them, although that would be awesome,” he told her, “so basically, we’re screwed.”

“I’m so sorry, Lucy, I never should have left you last night, I thought we had more time,” Wyatt told her, sounding a little defeated.

“It’s okay, Wyatt,” Lucy soothed, “it’s gonna be fine, right Rufus?” She looked at Rufus, expressing with her face for him to reassure Wyatt.

“Yeah man, we always think of something,” Rufus said.

He looked over at Lucy who was looking a bit more scared by the second and he thought about how Wyatt was counting on him to take care of her. He looked at the traffic around him and noticed a way around. “screw it,” he thought to himself.

“Everything’s gonna be alright,” he assured Lucy and Wyatt as he took a deep breath and turned on the emergency flashers and sped out onto the shoulder, ignoring all of the cars honking at him as he passed them by.

“Rufus is driving on the shoulder,” Lucy proudly announced to Wyatt, clapping her hands in excitement.

“Rufus, you’re a bad ass!” Wyatt praised.

Rufus hit the gas harder, and let out a wild laugh, “See girls,” he addressed Lucy’s stomach, “I’m already cool uncle Rufus,” he told them as Lucy burst into laughter, “Now, how about you two Flynn it up and stay in your Mom until I get her to the hospital, can we do that?” 

Lucy heard the sirens first before she saw the red and blue lights flashing in the rearview mirror, “Cool uncle Rufus is getting pulled over,” she announced in defeat. 

“Rufus just keep going, you don’t have time to stop, I can get you out of it later,” Wyatt ordered.

“Absolutely not, Wyatt!” Rufus protested, horrified by Wyatt’s suggestion, “I am not OJ and this vehicle is not becoming the next white bronco. The last thing we need is to turn this into a high speed chase,” he said as he slowed down to a stop.

“Oh no,” Lucy said weakly, “another contraction,” she warned in a panic.

"Just breathe through it, Lucy,” Wyatt calmly coached.

Rufus saw the cop getting out of the car, “Lucy, don’t you dare scream,” he begged, “he’s gonna think I’m hurting you and he’s likely to shoot me.” 

Turning red and franticly attempting to breathe, Lucy quietly squeaked out, “I’m sorry, Rufus. I can’t hold it in,” she painfully and regrettably admitted before releasing a high pitched squeal.

Seeing the cop quicken his pace and pull his gun, Rufus turned to Lucy and reached his hand out to try to sooth and shush her, but Lucy took that as he was offering his hand for her pain so she grabbed on to it like a life line, causing Rufus to scream out in pain, once again, along with her.

“Oh, come on!?” Wyatt complained from the phone, aggravated at how completely helpless he was to the situation. 

“Hands where I can see them!” Yelled the cop outside of the driver side window.

Rufus attempted to pull his hand from Lucy but she wouldn’t release her grip, “Lucy,” he fussed at her in a panic, “I’ve already been shot twice in my life, one I don’t remember, but still, I don’t plan on getting shot again, so please let go of my hand and raise yours!” Rufus begged.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Lucy cried as she did what he asked.

“It’s okay, Lucy,” Wyatt soothed, “just stay calm, both of you,” he ordered, “once the cop sees the situation, he’s going to help you. Just breathe.”

“Just breathe,” Rufus muttered to himself, “I can do that.” 

The cop motioned for Rufus to roll the window down, so he did.

“Look officer, she’s in labor,” Rufus informed him, pointing over at Lucy, “and I’m just trying to get her to the hospital, that’s all.”

“It’s true officer, I’m in labor,” Lucy added.

The officer looked back and forth between the two of them skeptically.

“I get why your wife was screaming, sir, but why were you?” The officer asked in curiosity. 

“Uhhh, we’re not..” Rufus started to explain until Wyatt’s voice interrupted him from Lucy’s phone.

“Rufus, give him the phone. Agent Christopher wants to talk to him,” Wyatt ordered.

Rufus smugly handed the officer the phone as Lucy said under her breath, “He’s in trouble now.” 

A few seconds later, the cop handed the phone back and cleared his throat in shame, “Follow me please.”

 

With a police car escort to the hospital, the rest of the way was fast and smooth. Rufus pulled up to the labor and delivery, emergency drop off in record time. He jumped out of the van and ran around to help Lucy out of the car. 

“Alright, let’s get you inside,” Rufus said as he reached down and began lifting her up.

“OH,” Lucy gasped as a gush of liquid came out of her, soaking the seat and some of the floor.

Rufus turned his head away from Lucy’s view and made a disgusted face, silently attempting not to let her see him freak out over the mess as he continued to help her out of the van.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Wyatt hastily asked. 

“My water broke,” Lucy answered him, “Rufus, I’m so sorry about the mess,” she apologized in embarrassment. 

Rufus shrugged and lied, “I wasn’t sure I liked the color of this upholstery anyway, it’s no big deal.” 

Lucy offered him a grateful smile as he continued to help her inside.

“Wyatt how far away are you?” Rufus asked as nurses rushed over to help them.

“We’re still an hour out,” he told Rufus, regrettably.

One of the nurses who already had Lucy in a wheelchair, addressed Rufus, “Sir, are you coming along with your wife.” 

Rufus paused a second and looked over at Lucy, noticing she was trying to be brave but was clearly terrified. 

“Of course I am,” Rufus told the nurse as he followed them down the hall.

“No phones allowed past this point, sorry,” the nurse told Lucy.

“I’m sorry, Wyatt, I gotta hang up,” Lucy said to him in worry.

“It’s okay, I’ll be there soon,” he told her, “You’re so brave, Lucy, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucy replied, starting to cry.

“Don’t worry Wyatt, I’ll stay with her until you get here,” Rufus promised him as he placed a comforting hand on Lucy’s shoulder. 

“Thank you so much, Rufus,” Wyatt emotionally expressed.

“We make a good team don’t we?” Rufus acknowledged. 

“Not bad for two civilians and a soldier, huh?” Lucy said with a smile.

“Not bad at all,” Wyatt agreed before they both hung up the call.

“Alright Lucy, come on, I guess we’re having babies,” Rufus said as he took over for the nurse and pushed Lucy to her room. 

 

Having Lucy hooked up to the monitors that warned her and Rufus when contractions were coming, seemed like more anxiety than when they came in surprise. Several had come and gone and each one seemed worse than the last. 

“Rufus, one’s coming!” Lucy cried as she reached out for his hand.

“Not the hand Lucy, It’s too painful, just grip my hoodie please,” Rufus begged.

“Oh, I’m so sorry you’re in so much pain,” Lucy screamed sarcastically in irritation before humoring him and grabbing on to his hoodie, yanking him down in the processes as she let out a scream.

Lucy’s doctor entered, “How are we doing?” she asked them.

“Terrible!” Rufus painfully cried, “absolutely terrible, we need the drugs.”

The doctor eyed Rufus skeptically before focusing on Lucy, “Let’s see where and how these babies are positioned first to see if it’s safe to deliver them or if we should go ahead and do a C-section and take them out, I’ll just need to examine you.”

“And that’s my cue to step out,” Rufus said uncomfortably.

Lucy swiftly reached and grabbed on to his wrist, “Please don’t leave me Rufus, just stay up here by my head and close your eyes.”

Rufus huffed out an agitated breath, “Fine, but I’ll have you know, you are severely hindering any chances of me ever doing this with Jiya.”

“Oh please,” Lucy winced as the doctor examined her while Rufus covered his eyes with his hands, “It’ll be different when it’s Jiya because you two are in love. Just think about how much poor Wyatt is missing right now.”

“The horrifying parts,” Rufus spit out, “Poor Wyatt,” he said, mocking Lucy’s sweet tone, “is missing the horrifying parts. After what I’ve seen you go through today, I wouldn’t wish this on Jiya for anything. That bird is going to bring our children.”

Lucy laughed, “You mean the stork?”

“Yes, the bird with the long neck that drops off the babies,” Rufus explained.

With excitement, Lucy turned on her teacher voice, “You know that folklore has been around for centuries, but it wasn’t made popular until Hans Christian Anderson wrote a story about it in the nineteenth century…”

Rufus interrupted her, “History or labor Lucy,” he fussed, “pick one. Because I can’t suffer through both,” and then he thoughtfully added, “unless whatever your teaching me can save my life or get me out of this situation.”

“Okay,” the Doctor interrupted, “One of the babies is not where I’d like her to be yet for vaginal delivery. You can wait to see if she’ll move or we can go ahead and schedule that C-section.”

“My husband is on his way, how long is it safe to wait?” Lucy anxiously asked.

“In your case, not long. I recommend we go ahead and schedule the C-section and get you prepped,” the doctor advised, “maybe that’ll give him time to get here. If you want to still try for a vaginal delivery, it’s possible she could move but the longer we wait on that, the riskier it gets,” she informed Lucy and Rufus.

Lucy did not want Wyatt to miss the birth of his girls but she also knew what Wyatt would want her to do.

“No risks, we’re playing safe,” she told the doctor.

“That’s exactly right, ma’am.”

Lucy gasped in relief at the sound of Wyatt’s voice as Rufus yelled, “Thank God!” 

Wyatt barged through the door and quickly made his way to Lucy. His tired, worried eyes checked her over before he took her face in his hands and delicately and passionately kissed her on the lips. 

“Don’t you ma’am me,” Lucy scolded, “you almost had me thinking you’d miss this.”

“I’m sorry, I’m here now,” he said as he kissed her on the forehead, “You doing okay?”

Noticing a contraction coming on the monitor, Rufus quickly took Wyatt’s hand and placed it in Lucy’s.

“Rufus, what are you doing?” Wyatt asked, annoyed and confused.

“You’ll see,” Rufus deviously replied just as Lucy started screaming.

At first, Wyatt was worried for her and then his face got pale as he tried to hold in his own screams of pain. 

Rufus patted him on the back and happily said, “Welcome to childbirth,” before turning to leave the room.

“Rufus, where are you going?” Lucy anxiously asked, reaching out and grabbing on to his hoodie.

“Uh, anywhere but here, Lucy,” he replied as he tried unsuccessfully to pull his sleeve out of her grip.

Rufus huffed in frustration, “See that man next to you?” He pointed at Wyatt, who was grinning in amusement, “That’s your husband,” he informed her as if she was senile and had lost her memory, “the man who did this to you is here now.”

“I thought we were a team,” Lucy said sadly as she looked at Rufus with sad puppy eyes.

Attempting to hold in a laugh, Wyatt smirked at Rufus, “Looks like she wants you to stay,” he said as Lucy lovingly looked up at him, thankful he was backing her up. 

“Come on Rufus,” Lucy pleaded, “you went through the worst parts. It seems unfair to leave you out for the best. I bet when you see the girls, you’ll change your mind about Jiya doing this,” she challenged him.

Rufus looked back and forth at his two friends as they smiled and aimed their pleading expressions at him. He huffed out a sigh of submission, “Do they even let two people go back with you.”

The doctor chimed in, “We do allow for two people in the operating room with the mother, and there will be a sheet put up to shield the operation from your view, and we’re fixing to set Lucy up with all the sedatives so she won’t feel any pain. It will be a pleasant experience for all of you.”

“Lucy on drugs, now that I gotta see,” Rufus said as Wyatt and Lucy laughed.

 

Wyatt stood on Lucy’s right side and Rufus on her left side, both of them dressed in hospital scrubs waiting on the operating team to begin. Lucy was in a much more complacent mood and she was feeling all the love with the sedatives they’d given her.

Suddenly remembering something, she gasped and tried to sit up but Wyatt soothed her back down. 

“We didn’t fully agree on both names yet?” She cried, “Wyatt, they can’t be born without names.” 

“Well, we have a few seconds, and Rufus is here to help, let’s figure this out,” Wyatt offered.

“Okay, what were the options?” Rufus asked, intrigued over the idea of helping to name his godchildren. 

“Well, we already have the name Amy locked down for one of them, after my sister,” Lucy explained to Rufus, “and Wyatt had an idea for the second name, but I’m not so sure,” Lucy admitted, crinkling up her nose a little. 

Wyatt looked at Rufus seriously, “It’s Flynn, I thought we’d call her Flynn.”

Rufus looked at Wyatt in confused shock, “You can’t name my goddaughter after a terrorist.” 

“That’s what I said!” Lucy added.

“He had me shot!” Rufus reminded Wyatt.

“He tried to hand me off to the nazis, and he kidnapped me,” Lucy added.

“Didn’t he actually shoot you?” Rufus asked Wyatt.

“He left all three of us stranded in the 17th century,” Lucy pointed out.

“Sent me and you to a serial killer’s hotel,” Rufus reminded Wyatt.

“Alright, you two, just hear me out,” Wyatt said defensively, “We all know the reason Flynn did all those horrible things. It was to revenge his family and stop Ritten House, and in the end, that’s exactly what he did,” Wyatt stated and then looked at Rufus directly, “by bringing you back, Rufus. My kids wouldn’t even be being born today if it wasn’t for Flynn. Also, you wouldn’t have been here to take Lucy to the hospital and the timeline wouldn’t have changed and we’d still be fighting Ritten House years from now. We owe all of this to Flynn, for saving you, Rufus.” 

All three of them looked at each other thoughtfully.

“Well, when you put it that way, I really want to name her Flynn now,” Lucy said with tears in her eyes, as Wyatt smiled at her and reached down to hold her hand. 

Rufus cracked a smile, “Amy and Flynn Logan,” he tried out, “looks like you got them named Lucy,” he told her looking at her in pride, “now let’s finish this and get these girls born, so they can meet their crazy uncle Rufus and I can one day tell them the story of how they wouldn’t have been born without me,” he said proudly, “they’ll have to love me.” 

The three of them, as a team, Joyfully watched as Amy and Flynn Logan were born into the world they had saved from Ritten House. 

 

A few hours later, Lucy and Wyatt were alone with their two, brand new baby girls. Wyatt was half way seated on the hospital bed with his arm around Lucy, looking down lovingly at his children, while Lucy held both girls in each arm. 

“I can’t believe they’re ours,” Lucy marveled as Wyatt planted a kiss on her head.

“They lucked out, they’ve got the strongest, bravest and best mother in the world,” Wyatt lovingly told Lucy.

“And you for a father, lucky, lucky girls,” Lucy said to them, “I don’t think they’ll be able to handle the fact that we saved the world too,” she said as she looked up and grinned at Wyatt.

Wyatt shrugged, “Yeah, maybe we wait until their older to reveal that their parents are time traveling heroes. We can’t have them spreading that around, making the other kids jealous.” 

Lucy giggled as a soft knock sounded on the door.

“Come in,” Wyatt said quietly.

Rufus stuck his head in the door, “Couple of people here to meet the new Logan’s, can they come in?”

“Of course,” Lucy said.

Jiya, Agent Christopher and Conner Mason all came softly barreling through the door with their greetings and congratulations. 

“Can I hold one?” Jiya asked in excitement.

Lucy gave Rufus a devilish smirk as she handed Amy over to Jiya while Wyatt picked up Flynn and placed her in Agent Christopher’s outstretched arms. 

Jiya automatically teared up with emotion, “She’s so tiny and beautiful,” she gushed, “Is yours tiny and beautiful too?” She asked Agent Christopher. 

“Of course she is,” Agent Christopher answered, “Good work today,” she said to Wyatt and Lucy and then looked over at Rufus, “all three of you.” 

Rufus grinned proudly and then started nervously fidgeting the longer Jiya held Amy.

“Doesn’t Jiya look great with a baby, Rufus?” Lucy asked, feigning innocence as Wyatt suppressed a laugh.

“I think she looks radiant,” Mason chimed in on the teasing, “It put’s a nice glow on her, wouldn’t you say so, Rufus?” 

“What?” Jiya asked, suddenly aware of everyone staring at her, “Oh, no,” she protested, putting Rufus at ease, “Rufus told me all about how this little beauty had to get here today. I’m not doing that. That bird is going to bring our babies, right Rufus?” 

Everyone busted out into laughter except for Lucy.

“It’s called a stork, it’s actually quite interesting,” she started to explain as everyone groaned except for Wyatt.

“It’s your first history lesson girls, you’re gonna want proof of this,” he said as he took out his phone to record a video while Lucy rambled on.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this prompt idea for a couple of months and I just got brave enough to write it and post it for Lyatt week. Thank you to the Timeless fandom for helping me figure out what Rufus would drive. I used Gracielinn's suggestion with Stina’s help that he’d drive a V.W. van he might have restored himself, and I used Gretchen’s suggestion that he’d drive a Tesla. I liked them both so I gave him both and had Jiya be out in the Tesla. I had a lot of fun writing this! Thank you for reading it and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
